The present invention relates to humidifying devices that can be used in aircraft environmental systems and in commercial and home ventilation systems.
Humidifying devices for humidifying air supplied to an enclosure or the like are known. The most notable of these prior art devices are misting devices that mechanically sling fine water droplets into a dry air stream with the idea that, if the droplets are small enough, they will quickly be absorbed and thus humidify the air.
One notable application for these humidifying devices is in aircraft environmental systems that provide humidified fresh air to crew members and passengers. The source of air for these systems is the air outside the aircraft which, at high altitudes, is extremely dry. After a few hours in this dry environment, crew and passengers can become quite uncomfortable. This is especially true for crew members where high fresh-air flows are maintained to assure alertness. For these reasons, the fresh air delivered to crew members is often humidified on long flights.
The prior art humidifying devices have been found to be troublesome in several areas. The troublesome aspects of these devices create potentially adverse health and comfort conditions for persons exposed to the humidified air produced. In particular, bacteria can grow within these humidifying devices and can be readily dispelled with the humid fresh air. In addition, these devices allow liquid droplets to be delivered with the fresh air. Moreover, the potable water source for these devices usually contains minerals which eventually clog or foul equipment and, as a result, such minerals are dispelled with the air and leave deposits on exposed articles, such as electronic equipment. Accordingly, humidifying devices that correct these known deficiencies of the prior art devices have been sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a humidifying device that prevents the transport of microbes, particulates, and dissolved salts to the airstream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device that also prevents liquid water transport to the humidified air.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a humidifying device that can operate with normal potable quality water without a demineralizer.